The present disclosure relates to data analytics and, more specifically, to deduplication of air-gapped system logs.
Technical support for users' computer systems can be provided when system logs are relayed to a technical support group. Information in the user's system logs can allow the technical support group to identify problems that the system may be experiencing, allowing the support group to provide solutions to these problems. In some cases, the transmission of the system logs from the user to the technical support group is automatic. In other cases, a user may determine whether to send logs to a technical support group. However, these solutions do not work on air-gapped systems, which are physically separated from other networks, because the user does not have a network connection to the support group.